


feels good? (gonna feel even better)

by baozibb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Edging, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozibb/pseuds/baozibb
Summary: Kyungsoo had moved Chanyeol's hand away and given him a look, but Chanyeol felt like trying his luck for the day. So now he had his tiny boyfriend kissing him against his bedroom door, with a hard-on against his leg.Chanyeol would say luck panned out in his favor.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	feels good? (gonna feel even better)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just: porn.
> 
> I haven't written anything worth posting in a while but ended up liking how this turned out so hope you enjoy it lmao  
> Also, this was supposed to be for kinktober and here we are, almost December.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Kyungsoo muttered against Chanyeol's lips, pushing him against the bedroom door. They were coming back from a meeting with their manager, it went well, Chanyeol had just gotten a bit bored. And maybe had started rubbing his hand up Kyungsoo's thigh absentmindedly. He also may have palmed over Kyungsoo's crotch when he noticed the other getting worked up. Kyungsoo had moved his hand away and given him a look, but Chanyeol felt like trying his luck for the day. So now he had his tiny boyfriend kissing him against his bedroom door, with a hard-on against his leg. Chanyeol would say luck panned out in his favor.

Kyungsoo bit his lip hard between kisses, making Chanyeol moan a bit too loud, pushing himself forward, trying to get some friction. "Touch me." He begged. Kyungsoo pulled away, looking him up and down. His hand moved over to Chanyeol's crotch, palming his dick over his way-too-tight jeans, applying a bit too much pressure, and drawing a whine out of Chanyeol's throat.

"Feels good?" His was voice way too sweet, somehow tinged with sadism. Chanyeol nodded and immediately felt a hard slap against his dick, making him bend forward into Kyungsoo's body with a moan. "Use your words, baby!" Kyungsoo muttered against his ear, going back to massaging over his dick.

"Ye-Yeah." Kyungsoo pulled him up, forcing some space between them again, his hands now working on unbuttoning Chanyeol's jeans.

"Yeah? It's gonna feel even better." The smile on his face did not agree with that statement, but Chanyeol was too gone to care when he saw his boyfriend drop down to his knees. "Don't you dare come before I let you!" He warned before he pulled Chanyeol's jeans and underwear down.

Chanyeol felt like he was about to come the moment Kyungsoo's lips wrapped around the head of his dick, his head falling back against the door with a thud. Kyungsoo probably realized this as well, his hand moving to put pressure around the base of Chanyeol's dick as his mouth moved down to meet it, hallowing his cheeks and looking up over his glasses to meet Chanyeol's eyes. He moved back up slowly, not breaking eye contact, his tongue lapping at the tip and, even with his mouth busy, Chanyeol could see a little smirk on his lips. Kyungsoo sucked on the head of his dick, his tongue pressing against the tip, and Chanyeol could do nothing but moan and whine, his head falling back again as his hands moved to pull on his own hair, knowing better than to touch his boyfriend right now. Kyungsoo let go with a pop, also letting go of the base of Chanyeol's dick.

Chanyeol moaned, the cold air from their air conditioning hitting his dick feeling almost enough to edge him to orgasm, and then Kyungsoo's hand was back, jerking him off a bit too hard, his saliva not a good enough lube. Chanyeol dared to look down again, Kyungsoo looked up to meet his eyes, opening his mouth again to lap at the tip.

"Kyungsoo..." He moaned, getting way too close, the mouth and hand on him disappearing.

"No coming 'till I say so." Kyungsoo reminded him while getting back on his feet. He reached to pull Chanyeol's head down by his hair, kissing him while his other hand reached back down to palm against Chanyeol's dick. Chanyeol knew the other had to know how close he was, he could feel his dick twitching against the other's hand. "Sit on the bed." Kyungsoo left him completely, moving to search for something in the closet. Chanyeol had about 30 seconds to sit down and try to calm himself down before he realized what Kyungsoo was looking for. He had a black box open, the black box where he kept all his toys. Chanyeol's dick twitched, it was already too much."No cock ring, okay baby?" Kyungsoo turned around, looking way too unbothered, even if his pants showed how hard he was. "If you think you're gonna come, tell me." He moved between Chanyeol's legs, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. "Okay?" He always wanted permission before moving forward. Chanyeol nodded and Kyungsoo gave him another peck, getting down on his knees again, now to tape a small vibrator against Chanyeol's dick - they'd used it before, and Chanyeol knew it came with a remote that controlled it.

When he was done, he looked up at Chanyeol, the vicious look in his eyes was back, making a shiver run down Chanyeol's spine. He always wondered if he'd be scared if he wasn't so horny. "Eat my ass?" It was a command formulated as a question, and it came accompanied with a small vibration against Chanyeol's dick. Chanyeol wondered how bad the punishment would be if he came right then.  
Chanyeol was laying on his back, Kyungsoo's tighs each side of his face. Kyungsoo reached back, on hand on each of his cheeks, exposing his entrance to Chanyeol. Chanyeol could feel his mouth watering, he enjoyed this way too much, and his boyfriend knew it. He leaned forward, licking up from the perineum up until the hole, pulling Kyungsoo down by his thighs so he could actually do this right.

Having something to focus on helped with the urge to come, and Chanyeol always did want to do a good job out of eating his boyfriend out - especially since that's the best way to get some moans out of him. He could already feel his own spit dripping down his chin when he felt the vibrations against his dick increase, making him scream. "Fuck... Soo...", he whined.

Kyungsoo lifted his hips, leaning down to put pressure around the base of Chanyeol's dick. "Remember when you'd come after 5 seconds of me touching you?" Chanyeol could hear the smirk in his voice, and then he felt the vibrator turn up, and Kyungsoo's tongue pressure against the tip of his dick.

"Soo--" His legs were starting to shake, his stomach tightening, and then... Nothing. Chanyeol whined, feeling tears running down his face. He couldn't feel the vibrator anymore, nor Kyungsoo's mouth, nothing. "Please..." He sobbed.

Kyungsoo answered by sitting on his face again. "You're doing great, baby." His voice too soft for the situation at hand. "So good for me, so needy..." He hummed in pleasure as Chanyeol pressed his tongue against his hole. "You're gonna make me come with your pretty little mouth and then you can come, ok?"

Chanyeol hummed in response, the vibrator was turned on to the lowest setting and he allowed his mind to drift while he mouthed and licked at his boyfriend, hands grabbing onto his tighs. Eating Kyungsoo out was one of Chanyeol's favorite things to do - he had come in his pants way too many times doing it back when they got together - and he had grown to find it even better when he's able to zone out like this, only Kyungsoo's little grunts and a little pressure against his dick keeping him grounded.

His jaw was aching when Kyungsoo lifted himself from him, turning around to face him. His cheeks were red and his lips looked bitten in a way that made Chanyeol's fuzzy mind start stirring. "Kiss me," Chanyeol begged.

Kyungsoo complied, leaning down to lick at his lips, at his jaw, down at his chest. He straddled Chanyeol, adjusting himself so he could grind against Chanyeol's dick, looking up with a smirk to see Chanyeol bite his lip in a whine. He leaned back, sitting right on Chanyeol's dick, and turned the vibrator up once again, pulling another scream out of the man below him.

"Soo... I'm gon-" He whined.

"No, you're not!" Kyungsoo didn't let him finish, continuing to grind on his dick. The vibrations were also clearly getting to him as he grunted and muttered under his breath, still doing his best to keep control.

Chanyeol closed his eyes, the image of his boyfriend grinding on him, shirt half unbuttoned, being too much coupled with the stimulation on his dick.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna ride you tomorrow, okay?" Kyungsoo muttered, "Properly." He grunted, grinding slower and harder. Chanyeol opened his eyes and was immediately hit with the urge to come, his legs shaking again, dick twitching against his boyfriend's ass.

Kyungsoo immediately grabbed for the remote, turning the vibrator off while he lifted himself, leaving Chanyeol to shake and whine below him, his hips grinding up into nothing, desperate for some pressure. "Please..." All he could do was beg, his hands frantically moved to his own hair, pulling on it hopelessly, trying to release the tension inside him.

Kyungsoo took his chin in his hand, "Look at me." Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes, he could still feel his legs shake and his dick twitching but the big brown eyes in front of him let loose the strain building up in his chest. "Deep breaths." Kyungsoo kissed the tears off his cheeks while Chanyeol calmed himself down. "Okay?" Chanyeol nodded in response, closing his eyes yet again.

He felt the buzz of the vibrator first, still on the lower settings, and then Kyungsoo's hand, adjusting his dick so the vibrator would be right against his entrance. He could hear Kyungsoo's grunts and low moans above him but he tried to focus on grabbing the sheets under him as hard as he could. Kyungsoo turned up the vibrator again, and Chanyeol could feel that his boyfriend was jerking himself off now, the mental image alone being enough to have him whining and begging again. "Soo...."

"I'm gonna come, baby, open your eyes." Chanyeol opened them just in time to see Kyungsoo spill over his chest with a low "Fuck.", riding his orgasm with a couple more grinds against Chanyeol's dick. He smiled down, looking clearly stated but still so mischievous.

"Touch me..." Chanyeol was going insane, the low setting on the vibrator that seemed too much ten minutes ago now wasn't enough for release. "Please Soo, I was so good, please..." And suddenly he felt the vibrations turn on to the maximum, making him scream.

Kyungsoo leaned down to bite at his ear, "Come for me, baby, c'mon." Chanyeol could feel his orgasm build up in his stomach, the tip of his fingers tingling and his toes curling as his legs started shaking once again. And then all it took was Kyungsoo's slight touch, his thumb pressing against the tip of his dick, and Chanyeol was coming all over his boyfriend's hand.

He could feel the vibration until it was too much, by which point he could hear himself cry out and his boyfriend finally took some pity on him, turning it off and cuddling up to him.

Chanyeol could sense little kisses on his jaw and a hand petting his chest when he opened his eyes again. He was sure he wasn't off for too long, the cum drying against his stomach wasn't too uncomfortable yet.

"You're okay, baby?" Kyungsoo asked, his mouth not leaving Chanyeol's skin.

Chanyeol answered with a nod, his arms moving to come around his boyfriend, pulling him up a bit so he could kiss him properly, slowly, peacefully. Until something popped up in Chanyeol's mind, making him pull back. "You're gonna ride me tomorrow?"

Kyungsoo snorted. "I hate you." He muttered, going right back to his boyfriend's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/baozibb).


End file.
